Gotta Get Back To Pigfarts
by SteviStories
Summary: After all he went through Draco finally got his chance to go to Pigfarts. SONGFIC written in play format. Based on Team Starkid's A Very Potter Musical/ Sequel. Songfic sung to the tune of AVPM's ' Get back to Hogwarts'. With Draco/Luna!


DRACO:  
Between these stone walls,

I hear the insults and cat calls

Of everyone hung up on Harry Potter

Can't believe how dumb they are  
just 'cause of his lighting scar  
no one likes me not even my father

I know I don't deserve these  
awful rules made by the teachers  
Here in the Great Hall

Can't take these Gryffindors  
I wanna be with Rumbleroar,  
Yet I come back each year...

I'm sick of Hogwarts and this waiting around.  
Man, I got a rocketship; I'm skipping this town  
Hey, it's no mystery: there's nothing here for me now

I gotta get back to Pigfarts. I gotta get back to Mars. I gotta get back to Pigfarts - to Rumbleroar and flying caaaaars.

Back to spacesuits and red sand and rocket ships.  
to Professor McGonagills and the magic squid  
I'd get all the magic that I'll ever need at  
PIGFARTS, PIGFARTS I need a rocket ship-

I'll make new friends, don't gotta wear a dumb tie  
take my rocketship, gonna take to the sky  
NO WAY this year potter will make me cry – it's gonna be totally awesome

I'll cast dark spells with a flick of my wand  
Make a name for myself, yeah bring it on!  
and do it all with my friend Luna, 'cause together we're totally awesome

Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!

DRACO:  
It's taken so long, but I'm finally going  
Sick of Crabbe, Goyle, and all of their moaning

As long as I'm at Pigfarts - gonna kick some ass

And its gonna be totally awesome!  
This year I'll take everybody by storm,  
Stay up all night: a new story's been born

HERMIONE:  
Oh, if you're leaving, then let's celebrate!

DRACO:  
That Hermione Granger thinks she's so smart,  
but she wouldn't last a single day at Pigfarts.  
That bloody Mudblood broke my heart  
but I'm over her and that's totally awesome

All she does is study a lot  
Think she the coolest girl when she's not

I'm holding out for a ten  
because I'm cool and I'm totally worth it

GOYLE CRABBE:  
Yeah because he's totally worth it

I'm sick of Hogwarts and this waiting around  
Everyone here's just holding me down.  
Don't take no sorcery  
for anyone to see how...

I gotta get back to Pigfarts. I gotta get back to Mars. I gotta get back to Pigfarts - to Rumbleroar and flying caaaaars.

Back to spacesuits and red sand and rocket ships.  
to Professor McGonagills and the magic squid  
I'd get all the magic that I'll ever need at  
PIGFARTS, PIGFARTS

I got a rocketship

(Luna comes in )

HOGWARTS STUDENTS ( mockingly )  
Luna  
Loony Loony Loony Luna  
She was born on the moon-a  
Crazy Luna Lovegood

DRACO:  
Oh, Luna  
I am so in love with Luna  
From Hogwarts to Pigfarts  
I sing my love aloud for Lunnnaaaaaaaa!

MALFOY:  
This year you bet Im gonna get outta here  
The reign of Malfoy is drawing near  
I'll have the greatest wizard career,  
and its gonna be totally awesome

Look out world, for the dawn of the day  
When everyone will do whatever I say  
And that Potter wont be in my way, and then  
I'll be the one who is totally awesome!

LUNA:  
Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome.  
Come on we don't wanna miss the launch!

Luna/Draco:  
Who knows how awesome this place is gonna be

Draco:

The coolest kid - that will be me!

Luna  
Oh my, this is WAY too awesome!

ALL:  
Were going to learn everything that we can.  
It's great to come to where we began!  
And here we are, and Alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome!

Hope you brought diapers  
Leaving earth here we go  
I think we're ready for

LUNA

Rumbleroar!

PIGFARTS STUDENTS:

Oooooo  
Ahhhhhh.

RUMBLEROAR  
Welcome, all of you to Pigfarts  
I welcome all of you to Mars  
Did you know that here at Pigfarts  
we ride around in flying cars?

Welcome, welcome, welcome Pigfarts  
Welcome, cats, dogs, and human fools  
Now that I've got you here at Pigfarts,  
I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:

My name is Aslan Rumbleroar, and I am head-lion here at Pigfarts. I suppose you can call me Aslan, if you want to be growled at. I'm just kidding, I'll fly you back to Earth if you call me Aslan.

EVERYONE  
Back to spacesuits and red sand and rocket ships.  
to Professor McGonagills and the magic squid  
I'd get all the magic that I'd ever need at  
PIGFARTS, PIGFARTS

To wands, broken cauldrons, charms, and friends  
Professor Snake!  
McGonnagills!  
Madame Hoot!  
Fishwick!  
Back to the place where our story begins  
Its Pigfarts, Pigfarts

RUMBLEROAR:  
I'm sorry, whats its name?

ALL:  
Pigfarts, Pigfarts!

RUMBLEROAR  
I didn't hear you kids!

ALL:  
Pigfarts, Pigfarts!

Draco  
Man, I'd glad I'm here!


End file.
